bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordovia
Cordovia is a fictional country in BoJack Horseman. Physical Appearance Cordovia is an impoverished and war-torn 3rd-world country, ruled by the ruthless despot Prince Gustav. Background Season 1 In ''Later'', ''Diane considers her next career move after the success of ''One Trick Pony. She is contacted by celebrity philanthropist Sebastian St. Clair, who is doing charity and humanitarian work in a foreign country, and wants Diane to travel with him to write a memoir for him similar to what she did for BoJack. At the same time, she is contacted by the producers of the Secretariat ''film to be a character consultant, and she is stuck with choosing between the two options. Season 2 In [[The Shot|''The Shot]], a''t the '''Cordovian' Refugee Camps, Diane follows Sebastian St. Clair around the camp as she writes about him, while he rambles on about his accomplishments and he feeds and "tends to" the children. During this, he introduces her to a little boy named Kinko. Diane also mentions (as a voice-over) when Sebastian St. Clair tells you you're good, you want to believe you are. Later, Diane is reading The New Yorker to Kinko as a bedtime story and tells him he can be anything he wants when he grows up. Afterward, Sebastian tells her to not spend so much time with the kid, because she's here to write about him. Diane asks, "isn't helping people the reason they're here?" Sebastian says he's here to help the people, she's just here to help them by helping him write a book about how great he is, so people will donate to his organization. Diane (as a voice-over) describes how Sebastian likes to talk about himself. Diane is then seen being jolted awake by the sounds of a bombing. She rushes outside to find the buildings around her in ruins. She asks Sebastian if Kinko is OK, but Sebastian says he's "most certainly dead," to Diane's shock. Sebastian coldly reminds her warned her not to make friends or to get attached to the native Cordovian people. Diane angrily tells Sebastian he doesn't care about any of these people, and he's only using them for his fame and "superhero act." Sebastian tells her they have to build a hospital, and if she can't handle it she should go home. Diane says she can handle it. Diane calls Mr. Peanutbutter, who is outside the library. Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes for giving her a hard time about her trip and tells her that he's proud of her. What he doesn't know is that Diane has returned to Los Angeles, and is currently standing in the airport. Diane tells him that she likes Cordovia and she misses him. Mr. Peanutbutter assures her that these six months are going to fly by. The episode ends with Diane standing outside of BoJack's house telling him she has no other place to go. Season 5 In ''Planned Obsolescence'', it's revealed that when in Cordovia 17:25, then in New York it's 22:47. External * Fictional Lands Category:Locations Category:Stub Category:Countries Category:Fictional Countries Category:Fictional Locations